1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to bar stock stops for turning machines and particularly relates to bar stock stops automatically disabling the machine tool in the event of "short" stock.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stock stops for turning machines have long been used in the machine tool art and various types of stock stops of a more complex type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,187,748; 5,033,339; 5,642,650; and 5,676,031.
However, while stock stops are available utilizing electric sensors or pneumatic or hydraulic actuating systems, such stock stops are expensive, complicated, and not as dependable as desired. Stock stops limit the axial feeding motion of bar stock prior to machining, and if insufficient bar stock length exists to properly axially position the bar stock prior to machining, damage may result to the machine tool, or a complete cycle of machining will occur producing a non-compliance part resulting in low productivity. In particular, the damage that may result from short bar stock renders the desirability of an inexpensive, dependable short stock sensing stop highly significant.